


love or host

by iamalwaystired



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bi Clay | Dream, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay GeorgeNotFound, M/M, falling asleep on call, love or host, sapnap is unfortunately straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaystired/pseuds/iamalwaystired
Summary: When George was asked if he wanted to do Love or Host, he was understandably tentative for a multitude of reasons.1. Because he isn’t out on the internet meaning that his options would all be girls2. It's overall a very awkward thing3. When he can’t talk to women because he is socially awkward, and he can’t talk to men because he is a disaster gay4. Oh yeah, he is in love with his best friend (and his best friend is in love with him)-🖤-gogy and dream coming out to sapnap, then george's love or host
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	love or host

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah im sure by this point you know all the normal notes on these things, "these are real people" and stuff like that so I'm just gonna not
> 
> hope you enjoy

“Hey guys,” George clears his throat, he had been on a call with Sapnap and Dream for way too many hours, finishing streaming around an hour ago when he finally built up the courage to say this. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Dream asks, he always seems to know when George has something going through his head and over the past few hours, as George has been going quiet for longer than normal, he knew that something was wrong, but he waited to see if George wanted to talk about it. 

“Oh, um,” George stutters nervously, he lets out a shaky exhale. 

“George, are you okay?” Sapnap already knows that he isn’t but he wants to prompt Geroge to keep going. 

“You know you can tell us anything,” Dream says. 

“Yeah, um,” George takes a deep breath before just ripping the band aid off, “I’m gay.” 

“I’m glad you told us,” Sapnap says softly, “I am so proud of you.” 

“I know hard this is, and I’m so happy you told us,” Dream says with an audible smile, and he can hear his friend let out a very strained breath that George most likely didn’t even know he was holding, “And I guess great minds think alike because I was also planning on coming out to you two sometime this week; I’m bi.” 

“Aw hell yeah,” Sapnap says happily, and George is laughing, “Sorry, but I can’t turn this into a triple coming out, because I am unfortunately straight.” 

"Yeah, truly unfortunate," George jokes and the three boys laugh along as normal, and the nerves fade from the older two. 

-🖤- 

When George was asked if he wanted to do Love or Host, he was understandably tentative for a multitude of reasons. 

1\. Because he isn’t out on the internet meaning that his options would all be girls 

2\. It's overall a very awkward thing 

3\. He can’t talk to women because he is socially awkward, and he can’t talk to men because he is a disaster gay 

4\. Oh yeah, he is in love with his best friend (and his best friend is in love with him)

When both Sap and Dream “jokingly” auditioned for the show, it was more so George wouldn't have to go through this alone. Though Austin didn’t accept them to the show because to the internet he is straight, so if in the last round it was just Sapnap and Dream it wouldn’t be seen as a dating show. 

George had been sitting through an hour and a half of pretending to be straight when Austin says they are bringing on a guest, and George knows who it will be before he even speaks. 

“Hello?” the deep voice rings clear through his headset and he can’t help but smile. 

“Hello?” Austin asks making sure dream can hear them. 

“Hi” Dream’s smile can be heard all the way across the ocean and George instantly feels the warm safety he finds in Dream overwhelming him. 

To be honest, George doesn’t pay attention to anyone other than Clay as Dream is introduced and everyone says hi to the faceless man. 

“Uh hello, my name is Clay or Dream, that’s what I go by,” Dream introduces himself, “I am George's best friend,” George has to physically hold himself back from either laughing or scoffing at the overdramatic emphasis on ‘best friend’ as they are something more than that, what is the something, they don’t know yet. 

George is smiling wider than he has all day as Dream talks about how they do everything together, and how they met, and he can feel his face heating up as everyone in the call awe at their ‘bromance’. 

“Did you know he was coming on the show today?” Austin asks him and he snaps himself back to reality. 

“Uh, I had an idea that it might happen,” They definitely weren't texting throughout the whole thing while George was feeling so awkward on the show, “I wasn’t 100% sure, but here he is.” 

The conversation blurs together a bit until Dream is set to ask his question 

“How okay are you with falling asleep alone?” Dream asks the girls, and George smirks at all the late-night calls he had fallen to sleep with Dream on the other line, because he certainly never falls asleep alone, “Cause he’s up at random times,” not particularly random, as it is actually just Dream’s schedule, “screaming recording at 3 in the morning, 7 in the morning.” Okay, that one isn't wrong.

The girl's answers were generally un-appealing, and George just stays relatively quiet but lo and behold, Dream has another question. 

“George and I are something called ‘Homie-sexual’,” I mean they are also homosexual, “you have to kiss the homies, you can’t not kiss the homies.” 

George shakes his head fondly at Dream. 

“You have to be okay with that, that’s kind of the question I guess, are you okay with that?” of course Dream would bring this up, “The socks are coming off that’s all I have to say.” 

With the last sentence, George holds back every single urge he has, to scream “DREAM!!” to remind him that they are in fact live, and not on a private call in their respective bedrooms. The following conversation has Dream acting like another one of the girls competing for George and George shaking his head at his friend's antics. 

It was another 40 ish minutes before the next ‘surprise’ was brought in 

“Ello George!” 

“Hello Tommy,” Austin says, “your parents actually had to sign a release form for you to be here.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy laughs, “they’re very asleep right now.” 

“I didn’t know we let children on this show,” Dream says and is met with Tommy’s weak response of him not being a child. 

“Well just for one question because he is a friend of George’s,” Austin tries to get the boys back on track, “Tommy please go ahead and ask your question.” 

“George, how many girlfriends have you had?” Tommy asks and he has no idea of how loaded that question is. 

“Wow, um, well,” George tries weakly, “I’ve had maybe like 1 or 2.” 

Not a lie, he has only ever had one girlfriend it only lasted a week, and it was in like year 9, I mean, he had a boyfriend a few years back though that relationship is long gone. 

“What were their names?” Tommy asks aggressively in the most tommyinnit type way ever. 

“I’m not going to be saying names,” for multiple reasons, one because that is a lot for the people and the other because he honestly forgot the girl’s name and let’s be honest, Oliver is not a girl’s name. 

“Why did you break up with them?” Tommy keeps pushing and George just laughs at the loud child. 

“Tommy, these are extremely intimate questions,” Austin tries to keep Tommy on track, but this is Tommy we are talking about. 

Tommy continues, "George, how do we know you're not lying?” 

“I mean, Dream can maybe back me up I don’t know,” George just hopes Dream will cover for him. 

“George, that I know of, has had one girlfriend,” George doesn't know if he was covering for the boyfriend with changed pronouns or the awkward high school “relationship”, but he is relieved none the less. 

This show started off weird and somehow, we got here. The show continues, and he’s maybe, definitely, 100%, keeping Minx in the game because she most likely chose Host and if she for some weird reason, chose Love at least the two were already good enough friends that after their “date” he wouldn’t feel as weird about coming out to her as very much not attracted to your entire gender in the end. 

At one point, Sapnap comes on and it just makes George kind of so much happier to have this giant secret that only 3 people in the world know in truth; the fact that both Dream and George are very much in love and one of the two is on a dating show with 4 girls now and he is very gay. Just the thought alone makes George want to laugh. 

In the end, Minx chose love, which was surprising to just about everyone in the call and the chat and before George knew it, the longest 4 and a half hours of his life were over, and he was in a private voice call with Dream. 

-🖤- 

“Oh god,” George groans as soon as he is in the call, slouching down in his chair. 

Dream wheezes, “I would ask how you are doing but that explains it perfectly.” 

“If I was in any capacity attracted to girls that would have been so much easier than it was,” George complains as Dream laughs, “Why did I agree to do that?” 

“I seem to remember the Samsung Refrigerator betting that you wouldn’t do it and you saying, “watch me,” but that might be just me,” Dream reminds him. 

“It was pure torture for the first hour,” George complains more, “but I liked when you came in and just made it all better, I mean it was still awful, but it was better.” 

“Well, I’m glad I made it better,” Dream says softly, “also I can tell you don’t particularly want to talk about this for much longer, so what do you say we go to bed?” 

George yawns after hours of not feeling tired suddenly feeling the weight of sleep claiming him, “Why the hell do you know me better than I know myself?” 

“Because I’m way better than all of those girls,” Dream says with an audible smirk as George moves over to his bed, “And because I’m the one who gets to have these late-night calls, not even Snapchat himself gets to hear this version of George.” 

Gorge rolls his eyes and climbs under the covers, his phone on his charger and earbuds in his ears ready for sleep, just one thing missing. 

“Dreamy, are you going to bed as well?” George says sleepily. 

“Of course, Gogy,” Clay’s voice impossibly soft. 

George feels sleep dragging him under and he mutters, “I love you, Clay.” 

“I love you too,” Dream responds with a smile letting himself drift off into Dream-land (haha get it??? I'm tired).


End file.
